Jake Delerra
Background Jake Delerra is the biological brother of Nellie Delerra. Three years older than his younger sister, Jake spent his young years watching over her in a protective manner. As the oldest child, Jake was to inherit the role of Alpha to the Delerra pack; the pack in which his father Alejandro Delerra was leading until a rogue attack took place. Most of his time he spent learning all that he could to prepare himself for his role as the new Alpha, but would still reserve much of his time for his little sister. The two, Nellie and Jake, were as thick as thieves when they were young. Both would cause trouble within their pack and would often be scolded by their mother, Felicia Delerra. When the rogues attacked their pack when he was at the prime age of eighteen, Jake took it upon himself to protect his family and fought back. When he found Nellie in the house with a dead corpse, he immediately transformed into his wolf form before ripping out the throat of the wolf that cornered his sister. When Nellie escapes upstairs, he is saved from being killed but results in the death of his fellow pack member who resembles him closely. This led Nellie to believe her brother died, but instead he escaped and ran to receive help from a pack in another city of Georgina. After his failed attempt of receiving help due to the pack in the other city being killed as well, Jake returned to a bloody mess. Having lost hope, he runs off to change his whole identity and keep himself under the radar. With rumors of a new pack being created, Jake's hopes to find his sister are lifted when he finds her with her adoptive family, the Anderson's. Jake then spends his time trying to track the rogues who killed their family, and keeping a close eye on his sister as she grows up into a young woman. Personality Jake's personality is that of any Alpha. He is calm and calculating but can be rash at moments where he allows his wolf to take control. His protective side is always apparent when the topic of his sister, Nellie Delerra, is brought up. He displayed his protection over her at a very young age, and it was when his little sister got picked on by a younger pack member when they were children. As he grew older, he abandoned his mischevious ways to take on a more authoritative thought of mind. Assuming he would take over the role of Alpha, he created habits of being guarded and takes initiative. His plans of defensive were always immaculate and Jake displays greats respect to those from other packs. When the topic of the rogue attack against his pack is brought up, his calm demeanor is shattered as he displays vicious behavior and tends to lose his control over his wolf, Calum. Appearance At a height of 6"1, Jake has a muscular built and weighs 154 lbs. Jake's appearance clashes against his sister who inherited the physical traits of their mother. Jake's hair matches that of his father Alejandro whose hair was blonde. His blue eyes he got from their mother who had beautifully vibrant blue eyes. Unlike his sister, Jake does not have a birthmark on the side of his right ribs, which is a physical representation that he does not have the VioPro in his DNA. Species Information Jake is a werewolf who belonged to the Delerra pack. His pack is later revealed to be of royal descent. Since werewolves inherit their wolves from their ancestors, he gains the wolf of a fallen Royal Advisor who was loyal to Queen Serenity and King Victor. At sixteen when he transforms into his wolf form for the first time, Jake gains the knowledge of his wolf named Calum. Calum's Form Calum, Jake's wolf, has brown fur and holds Jake's hypnotizing blue eyes. Due to being the next heir to the role of Alpha, Calum has a bigger form that those in the old pack. With the slaughter of their pack and nowhere to go, Jake and Calum change their appearance to avoid being discovered by any rogues through the years. Calum then gains a black coat of fur to accompany Jake's fur. It also represents the loss they experienced and is also a sign of mourning. Abilities and Personality Considering Jake was to become the next Alpha, Calum's wolf form is quite bigger than the other former members of the Delerra pack. Protective of his equal, Calum becomes ballistic when backed into a corner and is shown to choose the "fight" side of the term "fight or flight" more considerably. Due to their shared idea of leadership and having a duty to protect those they love, the protective side of Jake is enhanced when Calum is in full control. Both share the control due to being equals, but at times his equal chooses to allow Calum to unleash their murderous side. When this side is unleashed, it is hard to stop Calum while in his true form until he deems that they are safe. When dormant, Calum aides Jake with advice and guidance but leaves majority of the decisions up to Jake, his equal. Mate Relation The ability to sense your mate is granted to both werewolves and does not require both of them to reach the age of eighteen. Mates are bounded together for eternity and are predetermined. It is due to the bond made between each werewolf's wolf within them. These wolves are granted their memories back once their equal are mated together through a mating ritual. All memories returned to them confirm the unknown attraction and connection to the other that they experience before being mated. Mate The name of his mate was Angelica Feveria. The Feveria and Delerra pack were to be combined after their marriage and claim as mates, but the wedding never happened due to the rogue attack. His mate was discovered to have been tortured to give up his location but refused and endured all the pain they inflicted on her before her death. Her body was discovered among the other bodies of his pack where the rogues made it apparent. They placed her body beside Jake's parents so he would see once he got there. Angelica Feveria Before her death, many viewed Angelica as a free-spirited female. She showed great adoration towards Jake's family, especially his sister. She meant much of the time that Jake was away with his younger sister, Nellie. The two were very close and Angelica taught Nellie about the other supernatural beings. Angelica was quite intelligent on the topic of their history, so she taught Nellie all about their kind and other supernaturals. When with Jake, she helped ease his stress by reminding him of the simplicity of life. In her last moments, she kept loyal to her new family and her lover by refusing to give up his location. Thinking that torturing the woman would lead her to give away where her mate was, the rogues tortured her and through agonizing pain, Angelica kept her lips sealed. Her refusal to cooperate showed that she was faithful and would much prefer being tortured than letting her mate be killed. Angelica's death was caused by the rogues injecting her body with aconitum. Her body was placed with Jake Delerra's parents as a sign that he would be next, and that the rogues would take away everyone he loved.